Revelations
by Brownie94
Summary: At age 8 Sam Winchester made a deal, at age 18 he supposedly went to college. When Sam was 22 his dad went to hell and when he's pulled out of hell four months later, the apocalypse begins and revelations are made.
1. Ten Years Ago

Disclaimer: This is in no way true or it could be and we just down know...but I still don't own Supernatural, or Jared and Jensen, dag flammit!

I had this awesome idea yesterday when I was daydreaming, well I thought it was cool anyway.

**Revelations**

Chapter 1: 10 years ago

It was ten O' clock at night and eight year old Sammy Winchester was sitting alone, tucked under a blanket, and reading a book in the Impala, which was parked outside a forest. But he wasn't reading an ordinary book, no he was reading his dad's journal, the one he'd swiped before his daddy and brother had tucked him in, told him to call them if there was any problem, locked the door, and then left.

It had been over two hours and usually Sammy would've been worried to death, but he was too absorbed in what he was reading. This was interesting, awful and terrifying, but still interesting. He couldn't believe it, the stuff his dad's journal talked about, demons, ghosts, witches, werewolves, reapers, chupacabras, and a lot of other scary supernatural creatures you didn't want to dream about. His Daddy and Deanie had always been his heroes and now Sammy had proof that they were superheroes, they killed evil things and saved people.

Sammy was interrupted from his reading by the sound of a scream, one he would recognize anywhere, it was his brother's scream. His body moved of its own accord and within thirty seconds he had dropped the journal, pulled himself out of his cocoon of blankets, and was out of his safe haven, the Impala, and heading toward his brother, egged on and led by the sounds of his pain-filled screams, which were soon joined by those of his father's.

When he arrived at the spot, Sammy saw a scene he knew he would revisit in his nightmares for the rest of his life. Both his daddy and his brother were lying on the floor covered head to toe in blood, their hands and feet bent at unnatural angles. Racing towards the gruesome sight, Sammy dropped to his knees near his beloved big brother and placed his ear on top of where his brother's heart was, and was terrified when he didn't hear the regular thump-thump that lulled him to sleep when he was upset.

Remembering something Dean had told him, Sammy placed his tiny hand on his brother's neck where his brother's pulse point was, searching for a beat. He started sobbing, shudders wracking his entire body, when he didn't find one. Remembering his dad, Sammy forced himself to calm down, and after kissing his brother's forehead, sprinted towards his father.

He performed the same routine on his father that he had performed on Dean and was met with the same results. Sam fell flat on his little behind, blood and various other liquids soaking his jeans, but he didn't notice any of it. He was shocked, his entire world had just performed a three-sixty, spun on its axis, turned upside down. His family, his brother and daddy, the most important people in his life, the only constants in his life, were gone, dead, never coming back. And when these dreadful truths sank in, Sammy Winchester broke down, realizing that his family was gone and that for the first time in his life he was truly alone.

When Sam was done crying, he realized that he wasn't alone and quickly wiped the wetness off of his face. Looking up with his red and puffy eyes, he saw a man who looked to be about his dad's age, he was wearing blue jeans and a camouflage jacket, but what caught Sam's attention were the man's eyes, mainly the fact that they were black. The man was possessed by a demon and, unlike most people when they encountered demons, Sam's heart filled with hope.

When the man turned to leave, Sam called out, "Wait," and scramble to his feet, ready to follow the man as far as the depths of hell if he didn't stop, but that wasn't necessary because the man paused and turned, looking at him expectantly. Gathering his wits and hoping he remembered what he'd read right, Sam stammered, "I…I wanna make a deal." The demon's eyebrows shot up in surprise and he questioned, "Do you even know what that means, Kid?"

Insulted, Sam said, "Yes I do, and I'm serious, I want my dad and Dean back, exactly the way they were and," Sam paused getting his thoughts together, "…and I don't want them to remember that they died. And..umm… no _evil_ creature on earth can tell them about this deal."

The demon smiled, although it came out looking like a painful grimace and said, "All right," he then grabbed Sammy underneath his shoulders and hauled him up. Smirking at his flinch, which was followed by a surprised look, he stated matter-of-factly, "You know how to seal the deal." Sam did know, so, scrunching his nose up in disgust, Sammy leaned in and pecked the man on the lips, pulling away after his lips made contact and the man let fo, dropping him on the ground. Landing on his ass and grimacing, more at the little kiss then than the pain of his fall, Sammy used the back of his right hand to wipe the feel of the other man's lips on his.

"All right," said the demon and then after snapping his fingers, continued, "they should wake up in a couple of minutes." Grinning evilly, the demon stated, "I'll see you in ten years," then before Sam realized what was happening, the man who was being possessed by the demon howled, as if in pain, releasing a great amount of black smoke, which soon flew away. The demon was gone, leaving Sam alone with his family, who were showing signs of coming back to life. Walking toward them, Sam grimaced at the cracking sounds their bones made as they realigned themselves, leaving them looking normal when it was over. That is if your idea of normal includes being decorated with numerous cuts, bruises, abrasions, and wearing blood like a second skin. So yeah, for them, normal.

When they started moaning, Sam knew that to avoid any suspicion or questions he had to get back to the car. Looking at his family longingly, Sam raced back to the Impala, stopping near the river to wipe the blood of his family from his hands. He had no idea how he was going to hide the fact that his pants were soaked with blood. When he reached the Impala, he situated himself as he'd been sitting earlier, placing the journal back where he'd found it, tucking himself back in the cocoon formed by the blankets, effectively hiding the bloodstains, and lastly locking the door. He then resigned himself to the task of waiting for them to show, staring out the window.

His face lit up with a smile that was unmatched by any other than the one that parents wear on the day their child enters the world. He stared as if looking at something ethereal as his family walked towards the car, soaked in blood, bone tired, but alive, and Sammy knew that that was the only thing that mattered. He waited as they loaded the stuff into the trunk, and when their father finally unlocked the door, he jumped out and launched himself into his brother's arms, ignoring his gasp of pain and surprise, he just grabbed onto him and held on with all his might, doing the same to his dad when he joined them, worried about Sam.

He held onto the both of them, finding comfort in the rise and fall of their chests, in the steady beating of their hearts, in them. He didn't regret a thing, and as for when the ten years passed, well, he'd cross that bridge when he came to it, right now he, Sammy Winchester, was happy as could be.

…TBC…

(If you want me to)

So what do you think? Horrible, bad, good, iffy, okay, could be better?

Should I continue?

Reviews and Constructive Criticism are always appreciated.

Thanks, hope you like it, love Brownie.


	2. Leaving

Disclaimer: This is in no way true or it could be and we just down know...but I still don't own Supernatural, or Jared and Jensen, dag flammit!

Wow, ten reviews for one chapter. Thanks for the support and the reviews, I really appreciate it, hope you keep liking it.

**Revelations**

Chapter 2: Leaving

Eighteen year old Sam Winchester lay on his bed, having given up on sleep hours ago, knowing it was useless and would just assault him with nightmares. Sam Winchester was terrified because his ten years were almost over, and in two more days he would be dancing the hellfire salsa, but listening to the sounds of his big brother and father snoring, Sam couldn't help, but think that it had been worth it.

He still didn't regret a thing and he knew that if he had to do it again, he wouldn't change a thing. Those ten years with his family that he'd bought were worth anything and he was aware that if he had any chance of not going all dark-side up there he'd have to hold onto his family with all his might. His family, god, he loved them to death, he really did, and in order to spare them the pain of knowing what he'd done, he had conveniently left his Stanford acceptance letter on the coffee table of the motel they were staying in.

Stanford, Sam barely held back his laugh at the idea of him going to college. Yeah, he had graduated high school at sixteen and he liked learning new things, but his family was the most important thing in his life. He wondered if his family would find it at all weird that he hadn't left for college when he was sixteen or if they would just chalk it down as him waiting until he was eighteen. Either way, Sam Winchester would be leaving his family tomorrow, in the way that would cause them the least amount of pain, and making his way to the depths of hell the day after.

Man, he was such a weirdo, most people planned vacations and here he was planning on the best way to get to hell. Sam chuckled wryly, running his hands through his chocolate brown locks and then curled up on his side, looking at his brother, noting the steady rise and fall of his chest, something that had lulled him to sleep on the hardest of nights. Then within a minute he we out like a light, for once not assaulted with nightmares for the duration of the night, a rare occurrence in Sam Winchester's life. Apparently, for once in his life, someone was giving him a break.

**************************************************************

The next morning, Sam Winchester woke up to the chaos that he'd anticipated, mainly his dad and brother yelling, "Sam, get out here!" Rolling out of bed, Sam quickly walked to the bathroom, brushing his teeth and washing his face. When he was presentable, he looked at himself in the mirror, then closing his eyes, he blew out a deep breath, mentally preparing himself for what was to come and praying to God that he would not breakdown in the middle of it all. He prayed that he would have the strength to see this through, the strength to protect his family from the truth. Then when he thought he was as ready as he would ever be, he walked out of the bathroom and headed for the living room, the source of the chaos.

His dad was the first to spot him, his face was red and the vein in his forehead looked like it was about to pop…Sam wondered if that was healthy. "Sam, what is this?" asked his father, holding up the acceptance letter and effectively pulling him out of his musings. Dean was standing next to their father, as if to stay I'm with him on this one.

Sam, barely keeping his wits about him, replied as insolently as he could to insure that his father would get even more aggravated, "Well, seeing as you're _already_ mad, I'd say you already _know_ what it is. So, _why_ are you asking me?" Sam couldn't believe that he'd just smarted off to his father, but hey, it was all part of the plan.

"Sam Winchester, don't you get smart with me. When were you planning on telling us about this? And what about hunting, the family business, we have to find the thing that killed your mother!"

Sam couldn't believe he was about to say this, he knew this would be the final blow, the thing that shattered their small family, "The _thing_ that killed mom? Dad, we've been searching for it my _entire _life and what have we got to show for it? Nothing and anyway, killing that thing's not gonna change anything, Dad, and it sure as hell isn't gonna bring mom back so…" Sam was grateful when Dean stopped him from continuing and saying something that had the potential of breaking their gruff, marine father, by grabbing him by the scruff of his collar, and slamming him against the wall of the motel room.

"Shut up, Sam, just _shut _up! Don't you dare talk about mom like that, just because you can't deal with the fact that _you're_ giving up on this family, because _you're _selfish. Quit blaming Dad for your problems and the fact that _you're_ feeling guilty because you know _you're wrong_." Then slamming him once more for good measure, once again knocking the breath out of him, he let him go and Sam sagged to the floor. Sam got his thoughts together as he got his breath back, so step one of the plan: get Dean mad, definitely accomplished. Now for step two: get Dad to kick him out. Sam took a deep breath and got back up, ready as he'd ever be to get kicked out of his family.

Sam started talking, explaining why he was leaving, the way he would've if he was really leaving for college, "I want to go to college and become a lawyer. I'll come back for breaks and we can still hunt." If he wasn't about to die in two days, Sam might've considered becoming an actor, he was putting on a pretty convincing performance.

Sam knew that when his dad was angry, he was unreasonable and that's exactly what he was counting on, and his dad didn't disappoint. "You walk out this door, you walk out on this family, you don't ever come back, Sam. You hear me?"

Concealing his pain and grief as anger, Sam hissed, "Loud and clear, Sir," he then turned and headed for his room, slamming the door on his way in. His walls shattered the second he entered the privacy of his room and, for the second time in his eighteen years of life, Sam Winchester broke down. He was going to die with his family mad at him and hating him. He was so tempted to go out and tell them the truth, but his love for his family prevented him from being so selfish.

When he'd gotten himself together, which was about five minutes later, he grabbed his duffel, which he hadn't even bothered to unpack when they'd gotten here. He then grabbed the money he'd been saving for a year just for this day and the bus ticket that he'd purchased yesterday. Finally he grabbed a picture of his family, the one taken before the fire that had everyone in it, and stuffed it into his duffel. Then shrugging on his jacket and once more releasing a deep breath, Sam raised his head high and squared his shoulders, walking out of his room and through the living room. And then, carrying his meager belongings and without once looking at his family, afraid that he would be tempted to stay, Sam Winchester walked out of the room and away from his family.

…TBC…

(If you want me to)

So what do you think? Horrible, bad, good, iffy, okay, could be better?

Reviews and Constructive Criticism are always appreciated.

Thanks, hope you like it, love Brownie.


	3. Remembering

Disclaimer: This is in no way true or it could be and we just down know...but I still don't own Supernatural, or Jared and Jensen, dag flammit!

P.S. this chapter is dedicated to cuddygirl18. Thank you for your support and I hope you enjoy it. Love, Brownie.

Wow, fifteen reviews for one chapter. Thanks for the support and the reviews, I really appreciate it, hope you keep liking it. Sorry for the lateness I had school business that I had to go away for and then I'm writing four other stories and I update in a specific order.

**Revelations**

Chapter 3: Remembering

Sam, still carrying his meager belongings, walked to the bus station, the one where he'd purchased the bus ticket to Los Angeles, California yesterday. It was about two miles away and Sam made it there in about thirty minutes. Once he was there, Sam took a seat on one of the many benches, taking in his surrounding without even realizing it, it had become second nature to him, something he did unconsciously, like breathing.

Sam looked at his worn, black, leather, watch, he'd had it for years, sighing when he saw that it was only 11:15 A.M. Crap, his bus didn't leave until 12:10 P.M., he had fifty –five minutes to kill, fifty-fives with nothing to do except dwell on his thoughts.

Sam still couldn't believe that he'd actually done it. He had actually left his family. He'd always thought that he'd chicken out and tell them, because his family was the most important thing to him. He had thought that he would end up being selfish, but he'd done it. Deciding not to dwell on these thoughts anymore, Sam brought his train of thought to something more productive, namely his plan.

He'd finished phase 1of his plan, get his family angry enough to kick him out, more than adequately. Now it was time for phase 2, get to Los Angeles, California (the place where he'd sealed the deal) and go see the one person, outside of his family, he'd let himself get attached to, Jessica Moore. The third step of phase 2 was to find the crossroads that was closest to Jess's house. He was going to meet his fate head on, Sam had decided on that at an early age. He was a Winchester, he would _not_ hide like a coward.

_Jess_, he remembered when he'd first met her like it was yesterday. He had been fourteen years old, so had she for that matter. Six years had passed since he'd made the deal.

**************************************************************

_4 years ago, give or take a few days: Sam's pov_

_Fourteen year old Sam Winchester, wearing baggy dark blue jeans and a purple polo, entered his fourth school of the year, Chryslis High School, and they were only three months into the school year. Just when he'd started to let himself get attached to people at his old school, his dad had gotten whiff of a chupacabra_, _one that had apparently gotten away from him up in Winsconsin, here. So two days after the fact they had "moved" to Los Angeles, California, during which time his dad had put the saying "push the pedal to the metal" into perspective for him. Then two days after the day they'd arrived there, which had been on a Friday, his dad had enrolled him at Chryslis High and now, a day later, here he was._

_Seriously, sometimes Sam really hated their lifestyle, even though he knew what they did saved peoples' lives and made a difference and all that. Sometimes he couldn't help, but wonder, '__**Why did they have to sacrifice their family?**__', '__**Why couldn't it be someone else**__?'____and, last, but not least, '__**Why was it their responsibility and not someone else's?**__' Because seriously, it was sucky, when you were going on a hunt, not knowing if this is the last time you'll see your family alive, not knowing if one or both of your family members would come back. '__**After all**__,' Sam thought wryly, '__**I don't have another soul to sell**__.'_

_Sam pulled himself out of his thoughts as he reached the door of his first class of the day, Biology. Knocking on the door, Sam let himself in when he heard someone say, "Come in." He then made his way to, whom he assumed was the teacher, Mr. Monti. He was a short, chubby, balding man, with beady eyes that were covered with thick glasses. When he reached Mr. Monti, he handed him the piece of paper that the motherly lady at the office had given him._

_After looking at the paper, Mr. Monti addressed the class, "Guys, we have a new student. His name his Sam Winchester, make him feel welcome." Then turning to Sam, he said, "Would you like to say something?" Then, when Sam shook his head no, he pointed towards the only empty seat in the room, which was next to a girl with pretty blonde hair, Sam noticed, and handing him a book that read, __**Modern Biology**__, he said, "Take a seat next to Jessica, please."_

_Once more securing his ratty, blue backpack over his shoulder, hoping that it wouldn't tear, Sam made his way toward Jessica and his seat. Placing his bag on top of the table and seating himself once he reached his destination. When Mr. Monti said, "Open your books to page 161," he followed his instructions and started taking notes._

_He was distracted from his ardent note-taking by Jessica's sweet angelic voice shyly saying, "Hi, I'm Jess."_

_Smiling at her politely, Sam replied, "Hi, Jess, nice to meet you, I'm Sam." He moved to start taking notes again, when Jess asked, "Did you just move here?"_

_"Yeah," said Sam, thinking on his feet, "My dad's a traveling salesman, so we move around a lot. I've gotten used to it."_

_Scrunching her face up in a frown, that Sam couldn't help, but think looked adorable on her, she sympathetically said, "That must __**suck**__!" Then hesitating for a brief second that most people wouldn't notice, but Sam did, she said, "My dad owns a bar and he works as a barkeep there, but __**all **__he really does is drink." She paused for a moment, probably swallowing a lump in her throat, before she continued, "Honestly, I can't wait until I'm eighteen, old enough to leave." Then chuckling without any laughter behind it, she said, "You know, I've been saving up for it since I was six. My mom died, you know, when I was five and a year after that I realized that my dad was never gonna be the same person that he used to be." Then smiling, as if she was embarrassed, with traces of tears in her eyes, she said, "And I can't believe I just told you that. I've never told anyone about that."_

_She looked so sad and vulnerable that in that moment all Sam wanted to do was comfort her and so, smiling empathetically, he said, "Hey, its okay. My mom died, too. I was six months old when it happened, I don't even remember her, you know, I don't know __**anything **__about her, but what I do know is that it changed dad, he won't even talk about her, it's like a law at our house, don't talk about mom. I know what that's like, you know, when something happens and the people close to you change and you know that they're not the same, probably never will be."_

_Sam couldn't believe he was telling her this, what in the world was wrong with him, he'd __**never **__told __**anyone**__ about this, not even Dean and here he was spilling his heart out to a __**stranger**__, someone he'd just met. He didn't know what it was about Jess, but he wanted to tell her __**everything**__ and in return know everything there was to learn about her. Man, he was going crazy._

_He was pulled out of his thoughts by Jess, who, now with a grin covering her face, said, "Thanks."_

_"Anytime," replied Sam, an identical grin covering his face and meaning what he'd said with every fiber of his being._

_**************************************************************_

They had ended up staying there longer than he had ever imagined, _two_ months, which was a record for them. He and Jess had gotten really close over that time period, they'd started dating a month after they'd first met each other, right before he'd told her everything. Sam was pulled out of his memories by the sound of tires screeching to a stop and people gathering their stuff and families. His ride was here and, so, grabbing his belongings and standing tall, Sam Winchester entered the gigantic Greyhound, and in twenty minutes was on his way to Los Angeles and his ex-girlfriend.

…TBC…

(If you want me to)

So what do you think? Horrible, bad, good, iffy, okay, could be better?

Reviews and Constructive Criticism are always appreciated.

Thanks, hope you like it, love Brownie.


	4. On My Way

Disclaimer: This is in no way true or it could be and we just down know...but I still don't own Supernatural, or Jared and Jensen, dag flammit!

Thanks for the support and the reviews, I really appreciate it, hope you keep liking it. Sorry for the lateness I had school and we started basketball and I was hanging with my friends, playing soccer, sorry, and then I had this idea for a fast and furious story and then I had to write it.

**Revelations**

Chapter 4: On My Way 

Sam jerked awake as the bus came to a stop at their second rest point of the day, which was somewhere between Phoenix, Arizona and Los Angeles. Sam really didn't care as long as they got to LA before the day was over, he had stuff to care of and loose ends to tie up. Once more looking at his watch, Sam found out that it was only 5 O'clock, which meant that they'd only been driving for about five hours, also meaning that they had about an hour more to go, an hour more until Sam would get to see the love of his life again. The girl he'd asked out and loved more than he'd loved anyone outside of his tiny family, after the first month he'd met her. He remembered when he'd told her _everything_, it had been the day after they'd officially began dating.

**************************************************************

_3 years and eleven months ago, give or take a few days ago: Sam's pov_

_For once Sam actually had a free day, as in no research, no training, or anything supernatural related, but he was more scared than he'd ever been in his life. Today, he was going to go on his first date with his "__**girlfriend**__", Jess, and tell her everything about him, and by everything he meant everything. He wanted her to know him for who he was, like…hell,__** love **__him for it and so he was going to do it, something he'd never done before, he was just gonna spill his heart out and put himself out there._

_Taking a deep breath, Sam entered the neat little café that he and Jess had picked for their first date, Silo's. It was a regular hangout for the local kids and had homemade biscotti and cakes that were to __**die**__ for, well they would be if Sam wasn't already dying, upon thinking this, Sam chuckled, man he was so weird…Sam stopped thinking when he saw her, Jess, she looked like an angel. She was wearing brown, Capri-gaucho pants and a pink, Hollister top._

_Walking up to her, Sam said, "Hey," then looking around awkwardly, "Wanna sit down?"_

_Jessica smiled and slipped her soft and small hand into his calloused and much larger hand, "Yeah," she answered, pulling him toward a corner booth. Sitting down, but still holding his hand she asked, "So what's up?"_

_Gathering up his courage, after all he had been fighting evil creatures all his life, Sam said, "Um…Jess…" and she looked up, something in his voice making her do it._

_"What is it, Sam?" she asked, worried about him._

_"It's nothing," Sam said, and then taking a deep breath continued, "It's just there's something I need to tell you. Something about me that you should know."_

_Sam looked up at her, she didn't look scared or angry like most girls would be right now, she just looked expectant, ready to face whatever came her way, God he loved her. '__**Crap**__,' Sam though his eyes widening, he __**loved**__ her, Jessica Moore, with every fiber of his being and here he was putting himself out to be rejected, but if there was one thing his family had done was teach him to be brave and hey, if she said no he only to deal with it for four years. It's not like he had a lot to lose, so, Sam started to talk, "My mom died when I was six months old…" and was interrupted by Jessica._

_"Yeah, I know, you already told me this."_

_"Yeah, but what I didn't tell you was that she was __**murdered**__ by something…" here Sam was once again interrupted by Jess._

_"You mean __**someone**__…" this time it was Sam who interrupted Jess._

_"No, I mean something. That's the first part of what I have to tell you, Jess. My dad, he's not a travelling salesman, Jess, he…he's a hunter and so are my brother and me." Sam looked up once more trying to read her expression._

_"Your dad's a hunter, __**that's **__your big news?" She asked, looking incredulous._

_Sam was shocked, why in the world wasn't she freaking out? Then he realized she thought he meant hunter and not __**hunter**__. "Jess, I don't mean like "let's go kill a deer" hunter, I mean like "ghosts and werewolves and demons" hunter." Seeing that she still didn't look scared, Sam said, "In case you didn't get it yet, we hunt supernatural stuff, going from city to city looking for whatever killed our mom and kill all the evil stuff we meet on the way."_

_"Ghosts and demons exist?" Jess asked curiously._

_"Yeah," replied Sam. Then incredulously asked, "So I tell you that my family and me are a bunch of nomads who go from city to city killing evil shit, and all you do is ask, "Ghost and demons exist"? Aren't you at all freaked out, don't you think I'm crazy?"_

_"No, I don't, It's you, Sam and I __**know**__ you," she answered seriously, then jokingly asked, "Why, do you __**want **__me to be scared of you and run away?" She realized what the answer to that question was when he didn't answer, "__**God**__, you do. __**You **__want me to be scared, you want me to run away, you…you want me to…to…__**leave**__ you. Why…why did you ask me out if you didn't want us to be together, Sam? WHY?" she asked angrily, looking hurt._

_Holding his hands and looking at her, Sam replied, "God, Jess, you don't know how__** much**__ I want to be with you. I want it more than __**anything**__, but if I do, I'll probably end up hurting you, leaving you alone." Jess tried to interrupt, but Sam didn't give her a chance to, holding up his hands as if saying, let me say this, if I stop, I probably won't be able to continue, and continue he did. _

_"When…when I was eight, Jess, my…my brother and dad…my everything, my world…died. They __**died**__, Jess and I…I made a deal, Jess, a deal to bring them back. It gave me ten years to live, that means four more years and I'm gone, done for, dead, and when that happens, Jess, I'll be leaving you alone and I can't do that to you, Jess. I just can't," Sam explained, looking close to tears._

_Jess quickly getting over her surprise and grief after seeing Sam's pain, grabbed his hand, the one she'd let go of in the middle of his explanation, said, "Well luckily for the both of us, Sam, that's not you decision to make, it never was. I __**love**__ you, Sam and I want you for as long as I can have you."_

_Then getting out of her side of the booth, she walked over to his and hugged him. Feeling him mumble against her neck, more than hearing him, "Well you've got me, for as long as you want me." Then after taking a deep breath, he mumbled the three words that meant the world to her, "I love you, too."_

**************************************************************

Things had been great after that, he'd just grown to love her more, so, for her sake when they'd moved he had broken it off and she probably knew it too because they were still in touch. She was the only purpose he could talk to about the deal and how scared he was back then and now, she was the only person who knew _everything_ about him, even more so than his dad and his brother and in about thirty minutes he was going to see her, after almost four years. God, he was excited, even though he knew the closer he got to her, the closer he got to death, but for the life of him he couldn't bring himself to give a damn.

…TBC…

So what do you think? Horrible, bad, good, iffy, okay, could be better?

Reviews and Constructive Criticism are always appreciated.

Thanks, hope you like it, love Brownie.


	5. Through the Looking Glass

Disclaimer: This is in no way true or it could be and we just down know...but I still don't own Supernatural, or Jared and Jensen, dag flammit! I don't own Stanford, have no idea who owns it, I created Tyler Brunt, don't know who the real Dean of Admissions is at Stanford seriously, even though I go to Stanford when I graduate.

Thanks for the support and the reviews, I really appreciate it, hope you keep liking it. Delay is cuz I had family over and I am writing five other fics, so gotta juggle it. Anywho, enjoy!! Love, Brownie!!

**Revelations**

Chapter 5: Through the Looking Glass

_Today: John's pov_

John Winchester was jolted out of sleep by the sound of his alarm clock blaring "Heat of the Moment" by Asia and promptly hit the snooze button so the annoying song would stop, and that was when John Winchester noticed the time, it was ten O'clock, he'd make breakfast and then wake the boys up. Rolling out of bed and with a purpose, John Winchester headed to the kitchen and started making breakfast for his boys.

When he was finished he carried the dishes over to the coffee table, motel rooms didn't come with a dining table. After he'd carried the food, pancakes with butter and syrup, orange juice and bacon for and placed them on the table, he went and got the plates. He started placing them, first in his and then Dean's spot, but when he went to put Sammy's down, he was surprised to find a letter there addressed to Sam Winchester from _Stanford_. Quickly grabbing the letter and managing to not break the plate when he placed in the letter's old spot, John sat down on the three-seater sofa and stared at the envelope.

It was at least a month old from what he could tell and had already been opened, so John knew that Sammy had already read it. Taking a deep breath and hoping it wasn't what he thought it was John pulled out the letter's contents. There were three sheets, but John concentrated on the first, which was a letter.

**************************************************************

**December 11, 1999**

**Samuel Winchester**

**P.O. Box 994, Los Angeles, CA 90021**

**Dear Mr. Winchester, **

**Congratulations! I am pleased to offer you admission to Stanford University's School of Medicine as part of the entering class of fall 2000. As promised in the past two years, you will receive a full ride that shall take care of your classes and living arrangements. This offer has been extended t0 you as a result of your outstanding achievements both in and out of the classroom- for all the late nights and weekends you devoted to study, and the times you went beyond what was expected of you.**

**The Stanford University faculty members are eager for you to join us. They are looking for forward to brilliant, intelligent, young people - like yourself – working with them. **

**All of our students bring something to our school, skills and interests that they would like to pursue. By attending here you will be entering a community filled with opportunity, teachers that will help you reach your true potential, and people you'll come to call your friends. You will learn from your teachers, from other professionals such as scientist, your friends and maybe even yourself. We will teach you to become one of tomorrow's leaders.**

**Near our beautiful campus lie the famous cities of Palo Alto, which lies right next door, and San Jose and San Francisco, accessible after only a 20-35 mile drive. In and around Stanford University, you can find just about everything; music, art, theater, literature, beautiful beaches, snow-capped mountains, a diversity of people, and the ability to be the best you can be.**

**We are unaware to the solutions of tomorrow's problems, but here you may get the ability to solve it in the future, either through your mastery of one or more academic fields. These abilities will equip you to make a difference in the world characterized by constant change. We look forward to joining you on this journey.**

**Welcome to the Cardinal Family!**

**Sincerely,**

_**Tyler Brunt**_

**Tyler Brunt**

**Associate Dean and Director**

**Undergraduate Admission**

*****************************************************************

John couldn't believe it, he was so proud, Sammy had gotten into Stanford, but that feeling was taken over by anger, Sammy was _leaving_ them for _Stanford_. John couldn't help but wonder; **why hadn't he done it earlier**', '**why had he waited two years**?' '**Had he only waited so that when he left he was an adult and nothing John did could stop him**?'

And that last thought, the fact that his son had been plotting to leave him…them behind their backs, made John so angry that he was about to turn the table over, that is until Dean walked in wearing only his boxer shorts and a dirty "Guns & Roses" t-shirt.

**************************************************************

Having just woken up, Dean had rolled out of bed and checked on his little brother. Then after brushing, washing his face, and putting on the shirt he found next to his bed, He walked into the living room and paused when he realized that the scene wasn't a nightmarish figment of his imagination.

There was his dad, his face taking on a hint of red, holding on to the coffee table as if he was about to toss the offending object, "Dad," started Dean, hoping to calm down his father, "What's wrong?" His dad, wordlessly, handed him the offending piece of paper and, after reading, Dean could understand why his dad was so mad, '**Sammy was gonna leave them for fricking college? After every friggin thing he…they'd done for him? After everything they'd given up for him?**'

Then simultaneously, with unspoken agreement, they both yelled out, "Sam, get out here!" And then Dad stood straight and Dean started pacing, wondering how he was gonna contain this mess before he finally decided not to worry about it, '**This was Sam's mess and he had to clean it up because Dean wasn't doing it anymore**.'

Dean hadn't even noticed that Sam had entered the living room until their father, who'd apparently gotten angrier if that was possible and was waving the letter around for emphasis, asked, "Sam, what is this?" Once he'd realized that Sammy was there, Dean hurried to his father's side, showing Sam whose side he was on.

"Well, seeing as you're _already_ mad, I'd say you already _know_ what it is. So, _why_ are you asking me?" Dean couldn't believe that his brother had smarted-off to their father and apparently neither did Sam because surprise shone momentarily in those revealing eyes before it was concealed with anger.

"Sam Winchester, don't you get smart with me. When were you planning on telling us about this? And what about hunting, the family business, we have to find the thing that killed your mother!" '**Yeah, you go. Dad**' thought Dean because that was exactly what he'd wanted to say and this was what he thought would change Sam's mind, but he was proved wrong.

"The _thing_ that killed mom? Dad, we've been searching for it my _entire _life and what have we got to show for it? Nothing and anyway, killing that thing's not gonna change anything, Dad, and it sure as hell isn't gonna bring mom back so…" Dean couldn't believe his brother had just said that and before he could say anything else that could break _his_ family even further apart, Dean grabbed him by the collar and slammed him against the wall as hard as he could, "Shut up, Sam, just _shut _up! Don't you dare talk about mom like that, just because you can't deal with the fact that _you're_ giving up on this family, because _you're _selfish. Quit blaming Dad for your problems and the fact that _you're_ feeling guilty because you know _you're wrong_."

Dean was so mad, that he slammed his brother once more for good measure, hearing the sharp intake of breath, but ignoring it and walked away, letting go of his brother, who sagged to the floor. Dean was sure he probably imagined the fleeting look of thankfulness in his brother's eyes when he'd knocked him around because why in the world would he be grateful for that. Dean was pulled out of his thoughts by the sound of Sam releasing a deep breath and getting up.

Sam, who apparently felt sorry for his explosion, earnestly explained his intentions, "I want to go to college and become a lawyer. I'll come back for breaks and we can still hunt." Dean personally thought that that was okay, it sounded reasonable enough and he hoped his dad would accept it if not for the kid's sake then for the families.

Dean felt his world shatter when he heard his dad say, "You walk out this door, you walk out on this family, you don't ever come back, Sam. You hear me?"

Dean barely heard Sam reply, "Loud and clear, Sir," he couldn't believe this was family, his family was breaking up, Damn it! Dean didn't register the sound of Sam leaving and then entering their room, but he did notice when Sam walked back in, carrying a duffel and without once looking back walked out, his baby brother was gone.

…TBC…

So what do you think? Horrible, bad, good, iffy, okay, could be better?

Reviews and Constructive Criticism are always appreciated.

Thanks, hope you like it, love Brownie.


	6. Fifteen Months and a Day Later

Disclaimer: This is in no way true or it could be and we just down know...but I still don't own Supernatural, or Jared and Jensen, dag flammit!

Thanks for the support and the reviews, I really appreciate it, hope you keep liking it. Delay is cuz I'm a busy kid, so gotta juggle writing along with everything. Anywho, enjoy!! Love, Brownie!!

**Revelations**

Chapter 6: Fifteen Months and a Day Later

Sam, panicking because of his inability to breathe, pulled his head out of the freezing cold water even though his body protested the movement and took deep gulping breaths, hoping to get some air into his oxygen-deprived lungs.

He kept himself from falling back into his supine position in the tub by grabbing onto the sides of the tub. After he was stable enough and had enough air, Sam pulled the tub's plug, draining the icy water from the tub. Then, Sam let his head, which was the only part of his body that didn't throb with pain, rest on his chest, so he could look down, and studied himself; he had stitches everywhere, except for you know where, which was thankfully covered with boxers. Also, he had bruises everywhere and his skin was wrinkled, suggesting that he had been in the water for quite some time.

Many questions were arising in Sam like, 'Where am I?' 'How long have I been here?' 'How did I get here?' and last, but not least, 'How the hell am I alive?' He started with trying to find the solution to the most important question, which was 'Where am I?', the first step to which was studying his surroundings. The room that he was in looked like it was a bathroom, or used to be one, and was cold, but not cold enough to freeze water.

Looking around, Sam caught his own reflection in the mirror, he barely recognized himself, but the thing that actually caught his attention was the line of stitches that led from one side of his neck to the other. This made him realize, '**Whoever did this was trying to keep me alive. They were trying to save me**.'

Sam didn't know how he was alive, he really didn't. The last thing he remembered before he "died" was going to the crossroads and the feeling of getting cut all over.

**************************************************************

_15 months ago: Sam's pov_

_It was bright outside and Sam, who had gotten here twenty-one hours ago, was sitting on the couch with his feet lying on the couch, with Jessica curled into his side and a blanket pulled over them. They had stayed in that position for twenty of those twenty-one hours, falling asleep after hours of talking about anything and everything, then waking up and starting it up again. They enjoyed each other's presence and took comfort in it after four years of separation, that is until the clock struck 11 and Sam got up to get ready after kissing the top of Jess's head._

_He came out twenty minutes later, wearing dark blue jeans and a brown polo and his hair still dripping water. He then walked over to the main door to the apartment, where his boots were and bent down to put them on. He was working on tying his left boot when he felt Jess kneading his tense shoulder muscles. "Are you sure you don't want me there?" she asked for what seemed to Sam like the millionth time. _

_Sighing and getting done with his shoes, Sam grabbed Jess's un-calloused hands and turned around. Then looking into her deep blue eyes, Sam smiled softly and said, "I'm sure, Jess. I don't want you anywhere near that place." Then turning his head toward the clock and seeing that it was 11:30, he let go of Jess's hands and pulled her into a hug, holding onto her with all her might and hiding his face in her hair. "I have to go now, Jess," he said as she held on to him, those words just causing her to hold onto him even more tightly._

"_I love you, lady" he continued, "Be happy for me, all right?" He smiled when she nodded reluctantly and let go of her, peeling her arms of him when she didn't. "Bye, Jess," were his last words to her as he turned around and walked out of her apartment and according to him her life._

_Going down the elevator and out of the apartment building, Sam finally reached the car that he'd stolen just to get to the crossroads and meet his fate head-on. Getting in the car, he revved the engine, and after taking one last look at the love of his life, who was staring at him as if he would disappear from her balcony, he waved goodbye and pulled out of the parking lot and onto Highway 61._

_Deciding to have as much fun as he could in the last few minutes of his life, Sam flicked on the radio. He couldn't help the laugh that slipped out when he heard the song that was on._

Living easy, Living free

Season ticket on a one-way ride  
Asking nothing, leave me be  
Taking everything in my stride  
Don't need reason, don't need rhyme  
Ain't nothing I would rather do  
Going down, party time  
My friends are gonna be there too

Sam couldn't believe that "Highway to Hell" by ACDC was on, like seriously, what were the chances of that. 'Well,' though Sam, 'I'm going there, so, I might as well sing the song,' and so he sang.

I'm on the highway to hell

No stop signs, speed limit  
Nobody's gonna slow me down  
Like a wheel, gonna spin it  
Nobody's gonna mess me round  
Hey Satan, payin' my dues  
Playing in a rocking band  
Hey Momma, look at me  
I'm on my way to the promised land

I'm on the highway to hell  
(Don't stop me)

And I'm going down, all the way down  
I'm on the highway to hell

Then when that song was over and there were three miles, which would be about five minutes, left in his journey, another song that he'd never heard before ("Angels on the Moon" by Thriving Ivory) came on.

Do you dream, that the world will know your name?  
So tell me your name.  
(Tell me your name.)  
Do you care, about all the little things or anything at all?  
(Anything at all.)  
I wanna feel, all the chemicals inside I wanna feel.  
(I wanna feel.)  
I want a sunburn, just to know that I'm alive...  
To know I'm alive.  
(To know I'm alive.)

Don't tell me if I'm dyin, cause I don't wanna know.  
If I can't see the sun, maybe I should go.  
Don't wake me cause I'm dreaming, of angels on the moon.  
Where everyone you know, never leaves too soon.

Sam really liked the song, it had a great meaning and it was true for him, mostly because he had known exactly when he was going to die since he was eight, it was pretty awful. It was also true that life wasn't worth living if you didn't have your loved ones with you. This song made him feel stronger somehow, like he could do anything if he put his mind to it.

Do you believe, in the day that you were born?  
Tell me do you believe.  
(Do you believe.)  
And do you know, that every day's the first of the rest of your life.

Don't tell me if I'm dyin, cause I don't wanna know.  
If I can't see the sun, maybe I should go.  
Don't wake me cause I'm dreaming, of angels on the moon.  
Where everyone you know, never leaves too soon.

This is to one last day in the shadows.  
And to know a brother's love.  
This is to New York City angels.  
And the rivers of our blood.  
This is to all of us, to all of us.

Sam was seriously beginning to think that whoever the D.J. was knew his story and what he was about to do, like seriously how else had they put on two songs that were totally related to what he was about to do and talking about how much a brother's love meant at the perfect time, but whatever, Sam was enjoying the songs.

So don't tell me if I'm dyin, cause I don't wanna know.  
If I can't see the sun, maybe I should go.  
Don't wake me cause I'm dreaming, of angels on the moon.  
Where everyone you know, never leaves too soon.

Yeah, you can tell me all your thoughts, about the stars that fill polluted skies.  
And show me where you run to, when no one's left to take your side.  
But don't tell me where the road ends, cause I just don't wanna know, No I don't wanna know.

Don't tell me if I'm dyin.  
Don't tell me if I'm dyin.

By the time the song was over, Sam had reached the crossroads and was resting his head on the steering wheel, praying to God that he had the strength to endure whatever awaited him. After reciting the Lord's Prayer, Sam took out the two photos he always carried with him, the first was of his family and the second one was of him and Jess at their first and only dance. He just stared at these pictures for a few minutes and then when he'd stared at them long enough that he could picture them in his head, he put them up and got out of the car, carrying everything he needed to summon the demon, finally ready to meet his fate at 11:58, two minutes earlier than required.

And a minute later, there it was, although this time it was "wearing" a cute, little boy with baby blue eyes and bleach blonde hair, and even though the boy's eyes only showed the demon's surprise for a second, Sam caught it.

"Oh, Sammy," said the demon mock sweetly in the little boy's high-pitched voice, "You really are something, aren't you?" Then shaking his head wistfully, which looked very weird on a little kid, Sam noticed, he said, "Oh, are they gonna have fun with you upstairs. Pity I can't be there!" Then looking at the little kid's High School Musical watch, which read 11:59:52 and counting, he, grabbing his wrist in a bruising grip, rhetorically asked, "You ready?"

Then Sam felt the weirdest sensation; it was like getting sucked into a black hole, well what Sam thought it would be like, only darker and felt like being ripped apart slowly, piece by piece, so that someone else could enjoy your pain. The next thing Sam knew was that he was wearing the same clothes that he was wearing earlier and was chained spread-eagle to and from places he couldn't see. Seeing the position that he was in, he barely muffled the terrified scream that threatened to escape.

**************************************************************

His heart racing, Sam pulled himself out of his thoughts, he remembered what had happened with perfect clarity now, but he did _not_ want to revisit his memories of hell, living through them once was bad enough, thanks. Hell had been awful, it was everything that it was advertised to be awful, hot, painful, but there were also many good people in there, people who had sacrificed their lives for their loved ones, even little kids, and Sam had done what he could for them, even though he didn't want to remember the pain that it had brought him. He had managed to be a good person, even in hell, and he was proud of himself.

He remembered how he had gotten out of hell. Someone had opened the doors to hell, for some odd reason, and everyone else in hell had been set on getting Sam out, so he had gotten out. He had thought that he would go to heaven, purgatory, or maybe even back to hell, he sure hadn't imagined that he would come back to life. Come to think of it, how had that happened anyway, he was pretty sure that his body should have decomposed by now, if it was buried, right? But here he was good as new, well, that is with the exception of the many stitches decorating his body.

Sam was pulled out of his musings by the sound of the doorknob turning and he had the feeling that at least one of his earlier questions would be answered, specifically the 'Who tried to keep me alive,' one. And even though he tried his best, Sam couldn't contain his gasp of surprise as the person that was the reason behind him being alive stepped in.

…TBC…

So what do you think? Horrible, bad, good, iffy, okay, could be better?

Reviews and Constructive Criticism are always appreciated.

Thanks, hope you like it, love Brownie.


	7. Who's Zecky?

Disclaimer: This is in no way true or it could be and we just down know...but I still don't own Supernatural, or Jared and Jensen, dag flammit!

Thanks for the support and the reviews, I really appreciate it, hope you keep liking it. I am really sorry for the delay…all I can say is that I'm busy, probably will be. I think it's really weird that summer's more hectic than school, but whatever. Anyway, this is just a short chapter to tell you guys I'm not abandoning this story.

**Revelations**

Chapter 7: Who's Zecky?

The person, who had just stepped in…who had saved his life, echoed his surprised gasp. It was Jess. Her eyes got wide and glassy, and it didn't take long for Sam to be worried.

"Jess?" he called out, repeating it when she didn't respond, "**Jess!**" When he received no response from her, Sam's worry rose to unimaginable levels, and he, without any care for his numerous injuries, with difficulty, and ignoring his pain, stood up. As his knees made to crumble, unable to support his weight, Sam quickly – well as quickly as he could in his current state – placed his hand on the wall, and then once more pulled himself up to his full height.

Then using the wall for support, Sam made his way over to Jess, the meager distance between them harder for him to cover then the numerous miles he'd had to cover for training with his dad. Finally reaching her, Sam let go of the wall and quickly enveloped her in his arms, comforting her and at the same time using her to hold him up.

Sam, hoping to get a response out of Jess, whose head was now lolling on his shoulder, softly called her name, "Jess." Sam wasn't surprised when Jess pulled her head away from his shoulder and took a step back, so that she could look at his face. Looking at his face for a second, she pinched herself as if to make sure she wasn't dreaming or hallucinating. Then, when he didn't disappear and she didn't wake up, she hesitantly reached out with her right hand and tentatively placed it on his cheek.

He answered her unspoken question by smiling a half-smile and saying, "Hey, Jess." The effect was instantaneous, Jess jumped back into her arms and held onto him with all her might, he ignored the pain this caused him and concentrated on comforting her as he felt her tears make their way down his neck and chest. He answered her muffled cries of "Sam" with "I'm here" and "I love you".

Eventually her cries calmed down, going from wracking sobs, to tiny hiccups, and then coming to a complete stop. Unfortunately, that was also the time that Sam's adrenaline wore off and he crumbled to the floor, taking Jess with him. This had the added effect of shaking Jess from her stupor and reminding her of his injuries. Kneeling next to his supine form and holding his hand, Jess called out, "Zach! Becky!"

As the world darkened around him, Sam concentrated on Jess's worried face, trying his best to understand what she was saying. His last thought as the darkness closed around him was, '**Who's Zecky?**"

…TBC…

So was that totally awful… I don't know why…this scene was just very hard for me to write.

Reviews and Constructive Criticism are always appreciated.

Thanks, hope you like it, love Brownie.


	8. Awake

Disclaimer: This is in no way true or it could be and we just down know...but I still don't own Supernatural, or Jared and Jensen, dag flammit!

Thanks for the support and the reviews, I really appreciate it, hope you keep liking it. I am sorry for the delay, but I have been really busy. Um, and I have a question…its totally unrelated, but I would appreciate it if you answered, is a 29 a good ACT score for a fourteen year old? Anyway, enjoy the chapter! Love Brownie.

**Revelations**

Chapter 8: Awake

"Sam, wake up," he heard a voice say, recognizing it even in the deep recesses of his mind as the voice of the love of his life, Jess. It was trying to pull him out of unconsciousness and slowly succeeding, which Sam realized when he found himself in pain that would be unimaginable to all except those who had had a first-class, one-way ticket to hell.

He slowly opened his eyes and was immediately assaulted by bright light, which only served to increase the number of little dwarfs that were playing "Hammer the Nail", if that was a game, inside his head and caused him to groan, close his eyes and then raise his hands to grip his head.

Or, at least he tried to, his attempt to lift his arms was halted by a pair of hands on each arm and, although he couldn't see him or her (Sam didn't know) , Sam heard a third person get up, a click and a whooshing noise. It was only thanks to his training that he realized there was only one person who got up – not counting the two holding his arms down – because he only hear one pair of footsteps, that said person was a girl due to the click-clack of her heels – unless the person was a cross-dresser, that the click was girl (or cross-dresser) flicking a light switch – turning it off, and that the whooshing sound was that same person closing the curtains.

When he thought he was safe from the light, Sam opened his eyes and looked to his right and unintentionally the person who was holding his right hand down, smiling when he saw the most beautiful person in the world (and, no, he was not biased).

"Hey, Jess," he attempted to say despite his itchy and dry throat, but was cut off before he could even get the first word out by the person who was holding down his left arm, "Don't talk, your vocal chords are gonna hurt because…well because you haven't used them in a while and…"

Hearing the strange new voice, Sam turned his head so fast that he wouldn't have been surprised if he'd gotten whiplash and quickly asked, "Who are you?"

"Zack…Zack Petrovich," answered the semi-tall, brown-haired guy who looked to be in his mid-twenties, "and that," he said pointing to a girl who had blonde hair, blue eyes, and was wearing heels, "that's my sister Becky."

Ignoring the restrictive hands on his arms, Sam, with great difficulty, pushed himself into a sitting position. Once there, he, feeling tired beyond any degree he had felt before, leant his head back against the headboard and worked on getting his breath back, thinking, 'God am I out of shape.'

"That's to be expected," said Zack, confusing Sam, he had no idea what he was talking about, "It's not like you've been having a great deal of physical activity…heck, you haven't had any." Oh, apparently he'd said that out loud.

That was when Sam realized that the headboard he was leaning again wasn't cold, it wasn't metal. And that was when he realized that he wasn't at a hospital and finally looked at his surroundings, it looked like an _apartment_.

"Jess, where are we?"

**************************************************************

Previous Night in Peoria, Illinois

'It's Sammy birthday in five minutes,' though twenty-three year old Dean Winchester, who was laying on his stomach on a twin bed, staring at the alarm clock, in the Red Roof in. It was 11:55 p.m. on the night of May 1st and in five minutes his baby brother was going to be nineteen and, for the first time in his life, Dean was not going to be the first person to wish him a happy birthday. Heck, he wasn't even going to wish him, a first for him. Usually Dean was the one who woke his little brother up, cooked him something to eat, and gave him his present…Usually, but, now, times had changed.

His life had changed and not for the better, and to be honest Dean hadn't gotten used to this new life, not even after fifteen months of living it because, according to him, life without his baby brother, his Sammy, wasn't really life at all.

His dad's snoring pulled him out of his current line of thought and pushed him into another one. He couldn't believe his dad was sleeping like everything was alright, like there was nothing wrong with them not seeing their little brother and son for over a year, 'Fifteen months, two days, eleven hours, fifty-eighty minutes, and twenty six seconds to be exact, he calculated, looking at the clock.

Speaking of the clock, it read, '11:59:40', and, seeing that, Dean jumped out of his bed, knelt on the ground beside it, and then reaching under it and pulled out a box wrapped in newspaper. He then got up and sat on the edge of the bed, whispering, "Happy Birthday, Sammy," when the clock turned 12.

He then placed the gift in his duffel bag and then lay on the bed thinking that sleep wouldn't come to him tonight, but, before he knew it, he was out like a light.

…TBC…

So what do you think?

P.S. would anyone be interested in betaing (is that a word) this story? If so, pleas PM me.

Reviews and Constructive Criticism are always appreciated.

Thanks, hope you like it, love Brownie.


	9. 2 years later

Disclaimer: This is in no way true or it could be and we just down know...but I still don't own Supernatural, or Jared and Jensen, dag flammit!

Thanks for the support and the reviews, I really appreciate it, hope you keep liking it. Sorry for the long wait as always. Love Brownie.

**Revelations**

Chapter 9: 2 years later

Sam, now nineteen years old (he hadn't aged while he was in hell), smiled up at Jess over his glass of coke as Zack, who was his sort-of adopted big brother, explained to Sam's sort-of adopted dad, Ivan Petrovich, how it would be better for Sam to go to Stanford Law rather than Harvard Law. "Dad, it'd be better for him because the whole family lives here _and_ they've already promised him a full scholarship with room and board," here he paused to turn toward Sam and smile proudly.

As he looked around at the smiling faces of his brother, his big sister, Becky, his dad, and his mom, Stacy, a smiled covered Sam's face and he sent a silent prayer to God in thanks of how well his life had turned out. He couldn't believe that it was only three years ago that he'd thought he'd spent the rest of his life burning in the flaming hot pits of hell, he hadn't in his wildest dreams imagined that he'd get here: engaged to the most beautiful woman in the world with a loving family, and last, but not least, he was about to graduate from college. '_I don't think it can get any bett…' _

His thoughts faded as he realized that it could be better and the smile left his face, as he squeezed his eyes shut and shook his head to clear the pictures of his dad and brother from his head, thinking, '_No, quit it, Sam. Quit doing this to yourself, you know it's never gonna happen. You knew that…that you'd never see them once you left and you accepted it. So live with it.'_

His mom apparently noticed his momentary lapse of excitement and happiness, feelings he was entitled to as this was the celebratory dinner for him getting done with college early (he'd graduate in a month), as she asked, worried about the baby of the family, "What's wrong, Baby?"

Sam pasted a smile on his face, one that his mom obviously saw through as she looked at Zacky with a "talk-to-him-later" look, and said, "Nothing, Ma."

His mom looked at him with an upraised eyebrow, but let it go, "So, Becky," she said, turning to her only daughter and middle child, "How's nursing school going."

Becky sighed, thinking,_ '_ _I know they're disappointed that I didn't want to become a doctor, but it's been over a year can't they let it go,'_ as she discreetly rolled her eyes even though her brothers caught on and said, "It's been going fine, but Microbiology's been giving me trouble."

Zack, in his fourth year of med school, immediately offered to help, "Hey, Beck, I can give you a hand with that, I still have my notes and textbook from when I took it. I think the book's easier than the new one."

"Hey, Zack speaking of notes," Sam smirked, remembering the incident from less than a year ago, and then practically cackled, "How's Emily?"

A blushing Zack, probably remembering the moment when his seventeen-year-old little brother, who'd only been living with them for a week, had found a particularly steamy letter from his girlfriend of two and a half years as of today, gave Sam the finger when their confused parents weren't looking and answered, "She's good, can't wait for the year to be over."

"Oh, why?" quipped Becky, "I thought she liked anatomy." With that the two younger kids busted out laughing, their faces turning red, getting even redder when their mom whispered or tried to whisper to her husband, "Honey, I think we're missing something." And the rest of the evening continued in that same sort of comfortable, homey conversation.

An hour later, Sam looked at Jess and they both communicated wordlessly and seemed to come to an agreement as they both rose from their chairs. "Hey, Guys, me and Jess gotta leave. We've got a test in Mr. Zimmer's class…" here he was cut off by Zack.

"Ooh, I hated his class. He always used to have his tests at five o-fucking' clock in the morning. It was crazy!"

"Used to?" said Sam incredulously as he walked over to his mom's chair and kissed her cheek and receiving one in return, "He still does, even though he's _married_."

After clapping his dad and brother on the back and kissing his sister's cheek, Sam left for his apartment – well, technically, it was their apartment now – hand in hand with Jess. They arrived at their apartment, which was about ten minutes from the campus, in about twenty minutes and got ready for bed, falling asleep in a tangle of limbs fairly quickly, but not before Sam placed his phone to charge on the side table – he always forgot – noticing the time, 11:30 p.m., as he did so.

**************************************************************

_Later_

Sam woke up two hours later, according to the alarm clock anyway, to a noise in the house. Quickly untangling himself from Jess, being extra careful to not wake her, Sam sneaked downstairs, years of practice making his practically undetectable.

As he walks down the stairs soundlessly, he hears the sound of a floorboard creaking and quietly creeps toward it, spotting the shadow of a man – a shadow that seemed very familiar. He throws that thought out of his head and grabs the man, caught of guard by the fact that the man could fight and found himself on the back. Sam punched and got punched back in return before the other man finally pins him down and says, "Whoa, easy there, Tiger."

Sam's breath leaves his body as he hears the familiar voice that he'd longed to hear for a hundred and fifty years in hell and two years back on earth and, then, sees the face of the most important person in his life – even more important than Jess.

"Dean?" he whispered.

…TBC…

So what do you think?

Reviews and Constructive Criticism are always appreciated.

Thanks, hope you like it, love Brownie.


	10. Oh, Brother

Disclaimer: Nope, still don't own supernatural, but am an avid watcher.

Hey, long time no see, Guys. Hope y'all are doing good and are still interested. Anywho, here's the next chapter. Enjoy! Love, Brownie.

**Revelations**

Chapter 10: Oh, Brother

Sam's heart started racing when he heard the familiar chuckle and he tilted his head up to look into familiar green eyes. And, out of the blue, emotions that he'd repressed for a hundred and fifty-two years hit him, and suddenly he's out of breath and panting, but he recovers quickly and comments, "You scared the crap out of me."

Still pinning Sam to the ground leisurely, Dean counters, "That's cause you're out of practice."

_Like hell am I gonna take that standing down_, thought Sam, then gracefully executed a flip, leaving him on top, and stared down at his big brother defiantly: daring him to comment.

"Or not," Dean laughed. Then, "Get off me."

Sam pushed himself off of the floor and Dean, and, knowing better than to offer Dean a hand-up, waited for his brother to follow suit. Once Dean was standing, he walked up to him and asked, "Dean, what the hell are you doing here?"

His brother answered with a grin, one that Sam knew meant that he was about to lie, and answered, "Well, I was looking for a beer."

Irritated, Sam barked, "What the hell are you doing here?"

Putting his hands up on either side of his head defensively and replied, "Okay, all right, we gotta talk."

Sam frowned at him and matter-of-factly retorted, "Uh, the phone?"

With a sad look covering his face, Dean faced Sam and, with his right hand resting on his cheek, questioned, "If I'd have called, would you have picked up?"

Sam was struck speechless because he didn't have an answer to that; he honestly didn't know what he would have done. It wasn't that he didn't want to talk to Dean – there wasn't anything he wanted to do more – but he didn't know if he would have had the guts to actually pick the phone up. And what would he have said anyway,_ "__**Hey, Dean. Me? Oh, I'm good, just came back from hell; I can't walk, I can barely see **__and__** I hurt all over: you know, the usual. What about you?"**_

_Yeah, that would have gone over great_, he thought rhetorically as he tried to think of an answer, although he was pretty sure that his silence had already answered the question for Dean. He was jerked from his thoughts when he heard the click that he associated with the light switch, then suddenly the living room was bathed in light, and he was greeted with the enticing image of Jess with her sleep-ruffled hair wearing her Smurfs' pajamas.

"Sam," she called, before she spotted him and started heading his way. He noticed Dean's eyes run up and down the length of his girlfriend's body appreciatively and internally rolled his eyes. Externally, he turned to face his girlfriend and said, "Jess, hey," then pivoting to face his brother, he introduced, "Dean, this is my girlfriend Jess."

Jess, who had never seen his brother, even when they had been kids, asked, "Wait, your _brother_, Dean?" She left the '_the one you sold your soul for,'_ part unsaid, but Sam heard it anyway, and answered with a nod.

That was when his brother took over, and, staring at Jess's top, remarked, "I love the Smurfs. You know, I gotta tell you, _you_ are completely out of my brother's league." Jess chose not to comment on that, having heard more than enough about Dean in the course of their relationship, and chose to try to make a good impression on someone that obviously meant so much to her fiancé, "Just let me put something on."

She started to turn, but was stopped by Dean, "No, no, no, I wouldn't dream of it…" he paused for a second to grin at her wickedly, then continued, "Seriously." She could feel the shift in the air when he turned serious, even though his face didn't project it, "Anyway, I gotta borrow your boyfriend over here, talk about some private family business, but, uh, nice meeting you,"

He chewed on his bottom lip as he waited impatiently for her to leave, but that didn't happen because Sam, who was standing shoulder-to-shoulder with his girlfriend, chose that moment to proclaim, "No. No. Whatever you wanna say, you can say it in front of her." _It's not like she doesn't already know it_, thought Sam.

"Okay," complied Dean, "Um…Dad hasn't been home in a few days."

"So he's working overtime on a "Miller Time" shift; he'll stumble back in sooner or later."

"Dad's on a _hunting_ trip," clarified Dean, making sure to emphasize "hunting," thinking that Sam would tell Jess to leave when he figured out what he was talking about, "And he hasn't been home in a few days."

Dean's eyes widened, but he recovered quickly when Sam's only reaction was to tighten his grip on his girlfriend's hand and drawl, "And…?"

"He's missing!"

Sam released Jess's hand and emphasized his words with his hands, "You remember the poltergeist in Amherst, or…or the Devil's gate in Clifton?" Then, without wasting any time, elaborated, "He was missing then too, he's always missing and he's always fine."

"Not for this long," Dean countered, looking his little brother in the eye, "I need you to help me find him."

"Dean, you can't just break in, in the middle of the night, and expect me to hit the road with you."

"You're not hearing me, Sammy. Dad's _missing;_ he needs our help. Now, are you coming or not?"

"I'm not," asserted Sam, looking his brother right in the eyes.

"Why not?" asked Dean incredulously, like who wouldn't want to leave in the middle of the night to hunt a monster.

"I swore I was done hunting for good, Dean," answered Sam, remembering his promise to himself after he'd come back from perdition, the underworld – whatever you want to call it, and found a family who accepted him for who he was, _I'm never hunting again, I'm gonna reinvent myself, be Sam __**Petrovich**__ Winchester and have a normal life with my girlfriend and family._

"Oh, come on," complained Dean, "it wasn't easy, but it wasn't that bad."

"Yeah?" asked Sam, "Dean, when I told Dad that I was scared of the thing in my closet he gave me a .45."

"Well, what was he supposed to do?"

"I was nine years old, Dean. He was supposed to say, "Don't be afraid of the dark."

"Don't be afraid of the dark?" repeated Dean incredulously, "What…Are you kidding me? Of course, you should be afraid of the dark! You know what's out there!"

"Yeah, I know, but still – the way we grew up after Mom was killed, and Dad's obsession to find the thing that killed her, but we still haven't found the damn thing, so we kill everything that we can find."

"Save a lot of people doing it too," Dean pointed out.

"You think Mom would have wanted this for us?" Sam inquired, honestly curious about his brother's answer.

Of course, like every other time a topic that he didn't want to talk about came up, his brother deflected; "You think we should be talking about this in front of her," he said, flicking his head in Jess's general direction.

"It doesn't matter; she already knows everything."

"Everything," asked Dean, turning his head to look at the blonde-haired beauty that was his brother's girlfriend, "even the wea…"

Jess cut him off, "Yes, even the weapon training and the melting silver into bullets."  
Huh," commented Dean, then turned his head back to his brother, "So, this is what you wanna do? You wanna live some normal, apple-pie life? Is that it?"

"Not normal," argued Sam, "Safe."

"And that's why you ran away?" scoffed Dean.

_If you only knew, Dean, if you only knew_, thought Sam, before lying, "I was just going to college. It was Dad who said if I was gonna go, then I should stay gone. That's what I'm doing."

"Yeah, well, Dad's in real trouble, if he's not dead already, I can feel it. I can't do this alone, Sam."

"Yeah, you can."

"Well, I don't want to," Dean replied, turning to walk out and down the stair, and, after getting a nod from Jess, which approved more than just walking out the door, Sam followed suit.

"So what's he hunting?" asked Sam as they walked down the curved staircase.

"All right, where did I put that thing," muttered Dean as he dug in the trunk of the Impala, not seeing Sam run his hand along the car that had been home for as long as he could remember reverently due to his search. Sam jumped and moved his hand when Dean exclaimed, "Here it is," his voice getting louder with each letter as he pulled his head out from under the trunk.

He handed Sam the stapled stack of clippings and started explaining, "So, Dad was checking out this two-lane blacktop outside of Jericho, California. About a month ago, this guy, they found his car, but he'd vanished completely M.I.A."

"So maybe he was kidnapp – wait, you didn't go with him?" Sam asked, looking up from the clippings.

"Dude, I'm 26. I as working my own gig: this voodoo thing down in New Orleans."

Sam listened to Dean tell him about all the missing persons and listened intently as he played the voicemail Dad had left him, "Dean, something is starting to happen; I think it's serious. I need to figure this out." He frowned when the static took over and nothing could be comprehended, then concentrated when his Dad's voice started talking again, "Be very careful, Dean, we're all in danger."

"You know there's EVP on that?" asked Sam, swearing internally because he knew that he was getting pulled into this.

"Not bad, Sammy," complimented Dean, "Kind of like riding a bike isn't it? All right. I slowed the message down, and ran it through a Gold Wave took out the hiss, and this is what I got."

Sam listened intently and repeated what he heard the woman on the voicemail say, "I can never go home."

He was startled when Dean slammed the trunk shut and, bracing himself by placing his hands on the trunk, said, "You know, in almost two years, I've never bothered you: never asked you for a thing."

"All right, I'll go. I'll help you find him, "he conceded, "but I have to be back first thing Monday. Just wait here." With that he started to go back inside, but was stopped by Dean, "What's first thing Monday?"

"I have this…this thing…an interview," Sam guessed that was the best way to describe it.

"What, a job interview? Skip it," advised Dean nonchalantly.

"It's a law-school interview, and it's my whole future on a plate," explained Sam, who was now facing Dean.

"Law-school?" muttered Dean dumbly, trying to fit his head around the idea.

Sam chose to ignore that and asked, "So we got a deal?"

…TBC…

So what do you think?

Reviews and Constructive Criticism are always appreciated.

Thanks, hope you like it, love Brownie.


End file.
